Laila at the Park
by Sunblast X
Summary: Luna takes her daughter Laila to the park for some fun. However, something happens. Just a slice of life one-shot. NOTE: Part of my Mother Luna/Laila Loud universe


**Hey guys, here's another one-shot installment in my Mother Luna/Laila Loud universe.**

* * *

It was a new day in the town of Royal Woods. It a clear, sunny day, perfect for playing outside. In fact, one mother was spending the day with her daughter. The mother was none other than the third oldest Loud sibling and residential rocker, Luna Loud and she was spending time with her daughter, Laila Loud.

"Alright, here we are" Luna said as they entered the park. "Now, stay where mommy can see you, ok?"

"Ok, mommy" Laila said as she ran towards the slide.

Luna chuckled. It was moments like this where Laila reminded her of Lincoln when he was younger, as well as herself. The rocker mother sat on a nearby bench, pulling a few sheets of paper from her purse. Recently, Luna had gotten the inspiration to write a new song. She had one sheet for the lyrics, one for the musical notes for when she played an instrument, and one with the combination of the two. What was the song for? Just for fun… and because she hadn't written a new song in a while.

"These lyrics aren't half bad. I'm glad I'm not one of those rockers that suck at writing lyrics and has to steal them from somewhere crazy, like an angry girl's diary or something" Luna said to herself, "Isn't there a rocker whose band gets their lyrics from his angry sister's diary?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh!" Luna heard a scream. She looked to see Laila on the ground.

"Laila!" Luna ran up to her daughter, "Laila, honey, are you ok?" she asked with motherly concern. Laila sat up, crying as she held her right knee, "Oh, did you hurt yourself? Let me see" Luna said, Laila sobbing as she removed her hands from her knee. Luna saw there was a wound, blood running down the girl's leg, "Aw, your knee's all scraped. Come on, mommy will patch you up" Luna said as she scooped her daughter up in her arms.

Luna carried Laila back to the bench she was sitting on. Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a napkin, a small spray bottle filled with alcohol, and a large bandage. A good mother is always prepared for stuff like this.

"Now, this is going to hurt a bit, sweetheart" Luna said as she sprayed the napkin a few times with the alcohol. She then used the napkin to soak up the blood before applying it to her daughter's wound.

"Ow!" Laila screamed in pain, feeling the sting of the alcohol.

"I know, baby. I know…" Luna cooed as she held the napkin against the injury. It was at this moment that a certain memory came back to her.

_[Flashback]_

"Now, this is going to hurt a bit, sweetheart" Rita said as she poured a bottle of alcohol onto a cotton ball. She then used the cotton ball and applied it to her daughter's wound.

"Ow!" Luna screamed in pain, feeling the sting of the alcohol.

"I know, baby. I know…" Rita cooed as she held the napkin against the injury. Rita then opened the bandage and applied it to Luna's wound. "Better?" she asked.

"Mm-hm" Luna nodded, smiling albeit with a tear running down her left cheek.

Rita then kissed her four-year old's forehead, "Good" she said before bringing her in for a tight hug, holding her close to her chest.

_[End of Flashback]_

Luna applied the bandage to Laila's wound. "Better?" Luna asked Laila.

"Mm-hm" Laila nodded, giving a light smile with a tear running down her left cheek.

Luna then kissed her four-year old's forehead, "Good" she said before bringing her in for a tight hug. Laila nuzzled her mother's chest with Luna resting her chin on her head. "Now, what do you say we go get some ice cream?" she offered.

"Yeah!" Laila said excitedly.

"Rockin'!" Luna set Laila down, putting her sheets back into her bag before putting it over her shoulder, "C'mon, Lailes" she offered her hand, to which her daughter gladly took.

The mother and daughter made their way to the nearest ice cream man. Laila may have gotten a wound, but it'd feel better with the help of Luna… as well as a sweet, frozen treat.

* * *

**And that's the end of this one-shot. It's been a long time since I've updated my Mother Luna/Laila Loud universe. I'm glad to have gotten back into it. If you have ideas for the Laila Loud universe, let me know in a review or send me a message.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite. I would say follow, but why would you follow a one-shot? Anyway, read and review please.**


End file.
